The Goodbye Look
The Goodbye Look is the second episode in the Season 2. It aired on June 21, 2011. Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, the girls are still in the greenhouse, where they had secretly met for their late night secret meeting. They discuss the possibility of Ian being alive and how to return Melissa's phone before she detects it missing. They hear rustling around them, the door shuts, and rocks are dropped onto the ceiling from above. It seems clear that someone is standing atop the greenhouse, observing their conversation, unbeknownst to the Pretty Little Liars. Spooked from the sound effects, the girls flee. On their way home, they pass the DiLaurentis house, where Jason is standing on the curb, disposing the rest of the Ali memorial paraphernalia that Maya's family apparently didn't have the heart to get rid of. The girls are surprised to see him back in Rosewood and back in his old house. At the Marin's, Hanna argues with her mother over her father's return. At the Fields' home, Emily is also arguing with her mother, but about her cell phone privileges. Pam orders Emily to leave her phone on the kitchen table whenever she returns home from school. She is allowed to receive and place phone calls, but only from the kitchen, where her mother can guarantee that Emily is not speaking to any of the other girls. Before Pam exits, she lets Emily know that a family is lined up to lease their home for the next year. To make matters worse, Emily finds her hard-drive wiped. Emily secretly calls Spencer, who is equally upset to hear that their video evidence is gone. Spencer gets off the phone just as Melissa returns home, a sonogram photograph in hand. Spencer is moved by the picture and then regrets the fact that her sister had to attend her appointment alone. She offers to accompany her for the next one - and also to stay home from school to take Melissa's messages. But, Melissa declines Spencer's offer, pointing out that if the police were to call about Ian, she would want to pick up. Spencer wonders if Melissa is expecting a call from someone other than the police. At school, Aria is cold towards Ezra when he attempts to be friendly. She accuses him of not letting her know about his last day on the job being Friday, and not being clear enough about what to expect after he packs up his desk. He feels he's been perfectly clear about how he feels, but that they won't be able to figure things out before the next bell. She finally consents to meeting Ezra in his apartment the next day to sort out the complicated details of their relationship. In the hallway, Mona catches up with Aria and asks her to pick out the farewell gift for Ezra. Aria initially tenses up when Mona asks her, afraid that Mona is onto their romance, but Mona merely points out that she was his stage manager and had worked closely with him, so she knows him best. Aria accepts, but when Mona asks her to step in with Hanna on her behalf, Aria flatly declines. With annoyance, Aria reminds Mona that she isn't hanging out with Hanna at this time. Mona asks why, seeming completely oblivious to the news about Ian and the bell tower, then suddenly remembers. Mona seems understanding of Aria's point of view as she leaves, and decides to come up with a way to win back Hanna's friendship on her own. During lunch, the girls stand on line in the cafeteria together, trying to discreetly catch up on each other's news. Hanna then plops her tray down at the same table where Aria is sitting, but Spencer protests, reminding her of their forced separation. Hanna is defiant, thinking this will only make them look more guilty and further arguing that they should stick together amidst all the confusion, but in the end, they opt to sit at different tables. Just then, Mona motions for Hanna to sit besides her at her lunch table, but Hanna leaves annoyed. With the girls all at separate tables, "A" sends the girls a text, mocking them for looking so lonely. Even after their therapist instructs them to stop socializing together, our girls continue to talk to each other because there’s just so much to discuss! ]]Later, while sitting a bench in the school outdoors, Spencer spots Toby. She is hopeful that he is returning to Rosewood High, but he is there to pick up paperwork regarding getting his GED. She tries to convince him to return, but Toby is not interested, especially because he just landed a construction job working for an established company. Spencer is happy for him, and Toby reveals that he plans to work hard in order to leave his parents' home. Spencer worries that this means that Toby will leave Rosewood - and her - but Toby reassures her that he isn't ready to let go of her just yet. Next, Emily is at her swim match; she wins the race for her team, and Samara greets her to congratulate the win. Samara tries to convince Emily to go out on a date with her, but Emily has mixed feelings. She likes Samara, but is afraid to get into a romantic relationship just when she is set to leave Rosewood. Then, Ken Rabin, a scout for Danby University approaches Emily to discuss her college prospects. He gives her his card, and Samara is hopeful. That night, at the Hastings' home, Spencer is moving storebought brownies to a plate and tries to comfort a frustrated Melissa by offering her some. Melissa calls Spencer out on trying to pass off store-bought goods as homemade, promising not to tell, and asks who they are for. Spencer replies they are for Jason, a neighborly gesture to welcome him back to Rosewood, and Melissa reacts disapprovingly. When Spencer questions Ian's connection to Jason, Melissa snaps angrily at Spencer bringing up Ian to her. At the Marin's, Hanna has to contend with both her parents trying to convince her to do something she doesn't want to do. Tom warms to the therapist idea, and Ashley has a 'why not' attitude, but Hanna has other ideas. She is angriest about the not seeing her friends aspect and balks when her father suggests that the decision can be 'adjusted' in the future. She finds her father's involvement hypocritical, when he has had such little interaction with his daughter in the first place. As a result, her father announces that he will be sticking around Rosewood for a while. Hanna is not impressed and walks away, rebuffing her father's attempt to endear his daughter. Ashley questions whether Tom's announcement was a reaction to Hanna's accusation or a premeditated thought, and Tom responds it was the latter. He tries to endear his ex-wife by offering her a martini, a pastime of the former couple, but she rebuffs his offer too, firmly suggesting wine instead. Meanwhile, Emily is packing up her room, while Pam comes in. She wants to know if Emily has any ideas where their missing camping and winter gear has gone to, but Emily is as surprised to hear of the property loss as Pam is. Then, Pam informs Emily that the Watsons also had some stuff go missing, leading them to conclude that the lost items were the result of a break-in. Pam goes to call the police, but before she leaves, she does not forget to pick up Emily's phone to be brought down to the kitchen table. Spencer then walks over to Jason's house, bearing gifts. She spots a puppy rummaging through a patch of dirt in the front yard and coos sweetly to it. Just then, Jason barges out of the house and throws a newspaper at the puppy, who scampers away afraid. A little put off, Spencer tries to salvage the situation by offering the welcoming present. Jason brings up the Ian incident, and Spencer brings up the reason for Jason's returning to Rosewood, guessing that it is to tie up loose ends. Jason asks Spencer whether what the police said was true: had Spencer really told them that Ian confessed to killing Alison? She brings up the way the press tells it, but ultimately affirms that Ian suggested he killed Alison. Jason is unsatisfied, demanding to know whether Ian absolutely admitted to killing Alison, and Spencer wavers a little. She thinks he is passionate about this point because he and Ian were once close, but doesn't know that Jason has another motive in securing this point so deeply... Finally, Jason turns and goes back into the house, letting the door shut loudly behind him. While still standing on the stoop, Spencer flashes back to one summer when Ali and the girls were lounging in the DiLaurentis' front yard. Jason had stormed out of the house, accusing Alison of messing with his stuff. She retorted back sharply, mocking him and his friends for being stoners; the girls laughed. When Jason went back into the house, they questioned Alison whether she had stolen what he claimed she had. She had admitted it gleefully. When Emily asked her whether she was worried that Jason would rip apart her room in search of his things, she mischievously replied that he would never find what she hid. Just then, a smashing sound was heard from inside the house. Spencer snaps back to reality when Jason's porch light switches off. At school, Emily meets with the Danby scout to discuss her college prospects. He is clearly impressed with her and thinks she has a great chance of winning a scholarship to Danby, but is concerned regarding her imminent move out of the district. He doubts another school will have a swim team that rates as high as Rosewood's does. Emily glosses over this fact, calling the move indefinite, and states that she plans to finish high school in Rosewood. After school, Spencer drops by the construction site to visit Toby where he is working. Her face falls when she sees Toby looking crestfallen as Mr. Sweeney, the site manager hands something to Toby, apologizes, and slowly shakes his hand. He slowly approaches the car and lets Spencer know that the house owner had told the site manager to get Toby off her property, as she has young daughters at home. Mr. Sweeney had dismissed Toby so as not to lose the client, but at least paid him for the whole week before letting him go. Spencer is outraged, but Toby is jaded. Spencer tries to convince Toby to get in the car, but he declines. Later, Aria gets a call from Ezra, while waiting for him in his apartment, as per their agreement. Ezra is stuck in a meeting with his new employers at Hollis College, surprised by how the long the meeting has gone. Aria is frustrated, thinking that this should have been anticipated, but she agrees to wait for Ezra in his apartment a while longer until he comes home. After getting off the phone, Aria pulls out Ezra's diploma from her knapsack and replaces it on his desk. At the Fields' home, Emily is desperately trying to impress upon her mother the importance of continuity in her education, based on her conversation with the scout. Pam sees Emily's point that her leaving Rosewood High could jeopardize her chances of obtaining a swim scholarship, but she is reluctant to change her family's plans based on one conversation with a college scout. She says that she would need a written commitment from the university, and Emily seems sure that this can easily be procured. The conversation gives her new hope. Then, Aria calls Spencer seeking advice about how to deal with her confusing situation of her relationship with Ezra. She calls Spencer an excellent decision maker, but before Spencer can be of much help, she gets a knock at the kitchen door and hangs up with Aria. Aria collapses into Ezra's arm chair, sighing. Spencer then gets the door to greet Toby, who invites her for a walk. Growing more and more impatient, Aria starts pacing Ezra's apartment trying to busy herself while she waits. She receives a text from him asking her to wait, and she rolls her eyes. After pacing restlessly for a while longer, she pens a letter to him explaining that she has decided that she just can’t make their relationship work. She leaves it perched in the typewriter's output and finally leaves his empty apartment. At the Marins' home, Hanna ignores Mona's phone messages as she does the dishes. Her father lightly questions her about it, but she is mostly unresponsive. He apologizes for Hanna's not being able to see her friends, but calls it the right thing to do. Hanna then points out that she only sees him when she is in trouble, not ready for her father's return to her good graces. She accuses him of abandoning her and listens placidly as he apologizes. At the movie theater on her date, Emily fills Samara in on the possibility of her staying in Rosewood. Samara is happy to hear it, and the conversation moves to first girlfriends, as a glossy stare comes over Emily's face thinking about her past date with Maya in this same place. They confide in each other about their pasts and smile at their new found closeness. Next, Mona is sitting alone in a bar until Hanna shows, ready to forgive Mona for hiding the letter Caleb wrote for her. Mona is very pleased to have her friend back. They agree to disagree on each other's love interests (Noel and Caleb), deciding to avoid that subject altogether, as their relationship heals. On their forest walk, Spencer and Toby discuss the text message supposedly sent by Ian. They stare at Rosewood from above, comparing it to a monster, or simply a town full of monsters, then comfort each other about their reputations. Meanwhile, Aria approaches Spencer's door, hoping to catch her friend who is out on a walk. She sees a pane of glass is shattered and walks into the house, stepping over the glass. Scared, she calls out Spencer's name, when suddenly, a black hooded figure shoves Aria into a bank of cabinets, causing her to fall backward and lose her shoe. The figure runs out of the house, literally a thief in the night. When Spencer returns, she calls the police, comforting Aria. They assume that the burglar is "A," but Aria brings up other recent burglaries in the town. Spencer poses that the burglar could be "A," but points out that Ian is a possibility as well. The two girls grow more afraid as they consider the possibility that Ian was in the house, looking for Spencer. The next day, Friday, Emily meets with the Danby scout, expecting him to grant her the letter she wants, but he says that all he can offer her is a maybe letter. Emily tries to conceal her disappointment as he leaves. Later, in English class, Ezra uses his last moments with the Rosewood High students to give a parting speech. It is given to the whole class, but the innuendo is clearly intended for Aria alone, telling what an unexpected sense of loss he feels leaving and that he'll never forgot their time together. The other Pretty Little Liars no doubt pick up on the subtext as well as Aria, who sits somewhat uncomfortably in her seat. After class, Aria does not approach Ezra right away, but silently broods over his words, remaining in school, while everyone else leaves. Suddenly, overcome with regret for letting him go, she rushes into his classroom, only to see it empty. She then catches sight of Ezra outside the window, packing up his car against the twilight. She chases him down, calls out his name running to embrace him, and the two kiss passionately. At Spencer's home, Melissa sits on the couch, silent and motionless. Spencer returns home at the end of the day and asks Melissa if she has gone out that day. While Spencer hangs her jacket up, she catches sight of Melissa's boots covered in mud, no doubt from the recent rain. She also sees the sonogram picture in Melissa's coat pocket. Spencer gathers the other Pretty Little Liars' for a walk near her house and catch them up on the prospect of Melissa having gone to see Ian and show him the photo. Just then, Jason walks by and notes the girls' presence. They ask him about the dirt upheaved in his yard, and he responds that it is some planting that he is undertaking, in addition to a fence, which he says is for privacy and security... When everyone leaves, the puppy comes back to the front yard, and this time, a black leather-gloved figure is petting it. Continuity *When Spencer is plating the store-bought dessert, Melissa reassures her: "Don't worry. I can keep a secret." This sounds very familiar to Melissa's line in "Know Your Frenemies," when she reassures Ian that Spencer can keep a secret. Ian agrees with "I know she can." *Emily and Samara go to the Rosewood Movie Theater, where Emily and Maya also went for a date in "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone." *At the movie theater on her date with Samara, Emily asks her about her former girlfriend. Samara says, "I don't kiss and tell," exactly what Maya had told Ben in "The Jenna Thing" after he asked about Emaya's lesbian pajama party. Title *"The Goodbye Look," the name of this episode, is a song title, as well as a book title. The novel by the same name, written by Ross MacDonald, is appropriately an American crime novel involving a crime investigation, wherein the prime suspect, like Ian, is a missing person. *"The Goodbye Look" is also a war song sung by Steely Dan about an American man, who alludes to having "read the book" in the chorus. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Claire Holt as Samara Cook *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Greg Cromer as Ken Rabin *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Co-Starring *Drew Annen as Rosewood Student (uncredited) Featured Music *"Alas We Aspire” by Amy Stroup '(Emily is approached by a Danby University scout) *"Our Hearts Are Wrong” by '''Jessica Lea Mayfield '(Samara congratulates Emily on her swim meet) *"Add My Effort” by 'The Weepies '(Spencer sees Toby fired after his first day of work) *"Can’t Go Back Now” by 'The Weepies '(Aria waits for Ezra in his apartment and Toby visits Spencer) *"Please Don’t Leave Quite Yet” by 'Adam Agin '(Aria searches for Ezra and while they kiss in the parking lot) *"Say Goodbye” by 'Black Lab ('during the montage of Aria waiting around for Ezra and when she leaves him a note and leaves) Gallery Promotional & BTS 2x02-01.jpg 2x02-02.jpg 2x02-03.jpg 2x02-04.jpg 2x02-05.jpg 2x02-06.jpg 2x02-07.jpg 2x02-08.jpg 2x02-09.jpg 2x02-10.jpg 2x02-11.jpg 2x02-12.jpg 2x02-13.jpg 2x02-14.jpg BTS-2x02-01.jpg BTS-2x02-02.jpg BTS-2x02-03.jpg BTS-2x02-04.jpg BTS-2x02-05.jpg BTS-2x02-06.jpg BTS-2x02-07.jpg Memorable Quotes How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series